Tangled Ties
by TinyMinx
Summary: After the murder of the Uchiha clan, a childhood friend of Itachi and Kakashi's sets out to find him. Almost six years later, she returns to Konoha to enlist the help of Team 7 and their sensei after a failed confrontation. I don't like summaries. IxOCxK
1. Prologue

A/N: I have started another fanfic. This way I have some variety if I feel like writing. I'm not quite sure how this one will be received because it features an original character as one of the protagonists. Although, I really hope you guys like it. I must warn you that my Naruto knowledge is scarce. I own some of the mangas, but I can never bring myself to watch a full episode of the anime because I can't stand the dubbed voices. I would appreciate it if someone would be able to answer any questions I may have and to help me keep continuity with the series. Kind of like a beta reader/advisor. Also, I have made Kakashi younger for the purpose of the story. Instead of being in his late twenties, I've moved him towards his early twenties.

Disclaimer: These things are no fun! I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for the ones that I have created of course.

I hope this doesn't suck…

* * *

"_Please," she begged the young man before her. She was pressed for time and she desperately needed his help. "Please!" she begged again, pleading even more earnestly. "He needs us. We need to bring him back."_

"_I don't think that's such a good idea," he said monotonously. "It would be wise not to meddle in his affairs."_

"_But we're his friends. Friends help out each other, even when they're too afraid to admit it. And that's what he is…afraid!" she beseeched, her voice raising a little. She received no answer from the friend that sat facing her. She walked towards his chair, kneeling down beside it. She frantically searched his eyes for some sort of solace. Finding none, she stood up abruptly. Her worry had quickly turned to anger. She was furious. How could he just forget about one of his best friends! She balled her fists and lashed out towards him, but it was easily dodged. She knew her actions had been rash and riddled with emotions, making them predictable. A surprised yelp escaped her mouth as she felt an intense pressure on her wrist. His silver hair hid his eyes as he spoke in a dangerous tone she didn't particularly like. He pulled her up by her now throbbing wrist._

"_Enough," he demanded, "I will not be going with you. Understand? This is none of our business. Have you forgotten so quickly what he has done, Ayane? Have you!? He murdered his family! He will not hesitate to do the same to you!" His grip had tightened on her wrist, causing her to whimper. It did not go unnoticed by the man who stood before her. He let go of her, letting her sore wrist fall to her side. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you," he murmured. _

"_He wouldn't harm me, Kakashi," she said softly in an effort to placate him. "I don't think he would, honestly."_

"_You're being foolish," he scolded. "Something inside him has snapped. He is not the same. He never will be, not after this."_

"_You don't know that! Maybe he realizes what he has done. Maybe he wants to come home," she reasoned._

_Kakashi laughed coldly, "I highly doubt that, Ayane."_

_Ayane pouted, knowing that her efforts to have Kakashi join her were futile. She should have known that he wouldn't have agreed to this, but she had to try, right? "All right," she said with a nod, "I understand, but I'm still going. I…I don't know when or if I'll be back. I'll be safe, I promise. And since you won't come, I want to tell you that you're a very special person to me. And…and if I never see you again, I hope you have wonderful life and…and have lots of little babies," her voice wavered as she offered him a weak smile. _

_Kakashi sighed, taking in what he hoped wouldn't be the last sight of his precious friend. He stood there, memorizing her wavy, brown hair and the way it was spread across her small shoulders. He looked over her petite frame and the way her ANBU uniform hugged her developing body, trying to convince himself that she was able to defend herself if need be. He took the most time struggling to memorize her eyes just right; the deep shade of green that always amazed him and the golden flecks that stood out when the sun hit them. He wanted to touch her one last time. Taking a step forward, he opened his arms up to her and within seconds he was enveloping her in his arms, squeezing her as if to prove she was real. The last he wanted to do was let her go, but he couldn't keep her forever as much as he wanted to have her stay._

"_Oh, there's something I want you to have," she remembered as she reluctantly pulled away from his arms. She reached for the ANBU mask that was resting on the top of her head. "Here," handing him the cat-shaped mask, "This is for you. I won't be needing it."_

_He hesitantly took the mask from her, "Thank you."_

"_Do with it what you will," she shrugged as she turned to leave. "I'll see you around," she said as she flashed a genuine smile in his direction and then, she was gone._

_Kakashi stood in that spot for what felt like hours. He was still going over what had transpired, still trying to process everything. Meanwhile, a million different worries were cropping up in his brain. What of she never comes back? What will happen when she finds him? Will he hurt her? Kakashi was now regretting his choice to let her go alone just for the simple fact that he'd be there to protect her. He realized he should alert the Hokage of the situation immediately and left._

_The Hokage was expecting him when Kakashi arrived. "So it seems as though the three ANBU prodigies have fallen apart," the Hokage said, sounding slightly amused. _

"_So it seems you already know what is going on. Shouldn't we stop her?" Kakashi questioned._

"_Why? It is her mission after all," the Hokage said as though Kakashi should have already known the answer._

"_Mission!? Why didn't someone tell me?" Kakashi was furious._

"_She was instructed not to tell you, of course. But I did allow her to ask for your company. Obviously, you turned her down," the Hokage answered rather smugly._

"_Where is she? I've changed my mind."_

"_It's a little too late, Kakashi. You didn't want to go when she asked you to help a friend. The window of opportunity has passed. For now, you'll just have to hope she makes it back safely," the Hokage advised._

* * *

_Ayane hadn't been sure how long she had been searching for the murderer of the Uchiha clan. Five…maybe six years? The bulk of her teenage years had passed her by while hunting for the infamous Itachi, but she had remained dedicated. She had long since grown out of her old ANBU uniform and was now clothed in a dark red shirt that split at her waist, leaving two strips dangling, one in front and the other in back. Underneath, she wore tight, black leggings that stopped above her knees. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, while a few pieces of hair escaped to frame her face. She had gotten slightly taller and had filled out in all the areas that were inhibiting to a ninja of the female persuasion. _

_At the moment, she was tracking a small group of Akatsuki. She didn't think they were aware of her presence, although she was certain that her smell could be detected, especially if they were downwind. How she longed for a shower and some soap! She at least wanted to smell semi-human again. _

_Her sandals moved swiftly over the bright, green grass. "Ugh, this is so boring!" Ayane said softly to no one in general. She continued following them for several miles until the Akatsuki stopped at what appeared to be their camp. She hid in the branches of a tall tree, surveying all of the members that were present. Not one was Itachi. _

_She jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground. She sighed in disappointment and went to explore the area around the camp, not noticing a set of eyes that had been watching her from the boundaries of the Akatsuki camp. She wandered around the region, taking note of the landscape so she could try to use it to her advantage in case of a fight. Hopefully, there would be none. _

_She yawned, letting her head fall back. Within seconds she felt cold metal against her throat and a strong arm around her waist, keeping her still. "Well, who do we have here?" the man calmly asked. _

_Ayane's ears perked up, trying to remember what Itachi's voice was like. "Itachi?" she questioned, "Please let it be you…"_

_The man laughed in her ear, "Sorry, but I am not Itachi. Although, I have to ask…what do you want with him?"_

"_It's a personal matter and it don't believe it is any of your business," Ayane snapped._

"_I think it is my business, seeing as how you're on Akatsuki property. And you're looking for my partner," he added._

_Ayane heard the shuffling of footsteps in the grass. "Just great…now there's two of you," she complained out loud._

"_So, Kisame, you finally caught the little kunoichi that's been following us," said the new addition to the current "rendezvous"._

"_It appears the little lady has been looking for you," said Kisame. _

_Ayane's eyes widened to an incomparable size. "Itachi…look at me! I want to see you," she demanded. _

_Itachi scoffed, "You dare to give orders to me, especially in the circumstances you are in at the moment."_

"_Fine, have it your way," Ayane said as she elbowed Kisame in the stomach, causing his grip to slacken. She turned around to see the man she had been searching for all these years. She met his eyes, searching for some sort of recognition. She felt a sharp tug on her hair and her head was jerked backwards, kunai at her throat once more. _

"_Stop," Itachi demanded, "Let her go, but watch her."_

_Itachi was wondering what this woman was doing out here. Why didn't she stay in Konoha where she belongs? He closed his eyes, hoping that by the time he opened them this would have all been some cruel hallucination. He sighed, knowing she was watching him. _

"_Itachi?" Ayane questioned as she took a step towards him._

_Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to reason with her unless Kisame left, so he demanded that he leave at once. "And don't eavesdrop or I will cut off your ears, understand?" he warned._

"_Are you sure?" Kisame asked._

"_Just leave. This is none of your concern," he ordered._

_Kisame left the clearing, leaving the two former friends standing there. They stood there staring at one another. Ayane could no longer stand the tension between them and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. She didn't care that he was a murder. Her search was over and she was so happy. "Oh…Itachi," she softly rejoiced as her eyes began to tear up. She didn't think seeing him again would affect her this much, but she had missed him tremendously. She squeezed him tighter, resting her face in the curve of his neck. _

_Itachi tensed at her gesture. She should not be here. It was not safe for her, especially around him. He lightly pushed her away. "Ayane, I am only going to say this once in a polite manner, so pay attention. You should not have come for me. I will never return to Konoha willingly, except to finish off the other surviving member of the Uchiha clan. I suggest you leave now and do not bother finding me again. Do not make me do something that there is a slight possibility I might regret," he said coldly._

_Now, a wise woman would have heeded Itachi's warning and would have left in a timely fashion. However, Ayane stood in front of him, clenching her fists in anger. "Excuse me?" she snapped._

"_I believe I said everything in a clear manner with no room for any other interpretation," he remarked._

"_You think I'm just going to give up because you have! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Do you!? I left my home, my family, my friends to search for you. I wasn't able to celebrate my sixteenth or even my eighteenth birthday with the people I love! God knows what I've missed in Konoha! I'm hungry, tired, and I smell! I sacrificed a hell of a lot to find your ass because I didn't want you to be alone! And this is what it comes down to!?" Ayane yelled frantically._

"_You did all of this on your own accord. I did not force you," Itachi stated._

"_Ugh, I'm aware of that. Oh, I'm so stupid…I should have listened to Kakashi," Ayane confessed. _

_Itachi growled at hearing Kakashi's name, "So he didn't want you to come look for me?"_

"_No, he did not. He said that you've changed and obviously he was right. You clearly don't understand. I spent almost six good years of my life to find you and you just flat-out tell me to leave? That's bullshit, Itachi!" she shouted._

"_Figures he would try to dissuade you. Wouldn't want me corrupting his little kunoichi." he chided._

"_Itachi, what the hell are you talking about?" Ayane asked in confusion._

"_Tsk, tsk. You naïve girl, I want you to look at me," Itachi insisted. He tilted her chin up, holding it in place. "Look at me…"_

"_Itachi…" she whispered, not knowing what was going on around her. She noticed that Itachi's eye began to swirl in a mess of red and black. Her eyes were still locked with his when she felt his lips brush against hers. She felt as though she were floating and soon she was enveloped in the comfortable world of sleep._

_Itachi wrapped his arm around her back to support the collapsing woman. He sighed. This was not what he wanted to happen. He picked her up bridal style and rushed towards the nearest inn. The woman at the desk gave him a wide smile after glancing at the sleeping female. He speedily bought a room and deposited Ayane on the bed. He looked her over before leaving the room. "Just stay away…"_

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the door, causing the Hokage to look up from her papers. The door creaked open and a young woman entered the room. The woman bowed before the her. "So you must be Ayane," Tsunade addressed the girl, "I received your message and researched the mission you have been on for the past several years. After looking over your encounter with Itachi, I also agree with you that a team should be assembled to help. As you can see, I have taken the liberties to ask the members of Team 7 to be present. Their sensei is the only one missing."

"Don't worry, he's always late," noted a pink-haired girl.

"Let me introduce you while we wait," suggested Tsunade, "The blond, rambunctious, ramen-eating monster to my left is Naruto. The pink-haired kunoichi next in line is Sakura and this brooding young man here is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Everyone, this is Ayane. She knew Kakashi, as well as your brother, Sasuke."

"The Hokage has already informed us of the situation. I just want to make one thing perfectly clear. I'm going to kill my brother, with or without any interferences. So don't get in my way," Sasuke warned.

"I understand. I just ask you to let me have some _time_ with him before that happens. I won't rough him up too badly," Ayane smirked, "I'm none too happy with him at the moment."

"Well it looks like you'll be joining the club," Tsunade joked.

"What club are we joining?" a certain-silver haired man asked as he walked in the room while reading his trademark Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hello Kakashi. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ayane welcomed him.

Kakashi dropped his book at the sound of that voice. That voice…the one that had haunted him for years like a vindictive ghost. _This can't possibly be real. This must be some sort of joke, right? _Kakashi blinked once, twice, three times. His mouth hung agape like a dying fish. "Ayane…"

* * *

A/N: Yay or nay? Please let me know because I'm afraid I'm going to be hunted down by a bunch of rabid fan girls. Remember, I'm trying to find me a Beta reader for this story to help with any grammar and/or spelling mistakes as well as Naruto information. Read and review, my pretties.

-TinyMinx


	2. Past Meets Present

A/N: Not as many reviews as I would like, but then again I'm not drawn to OC fanfics very often. Oh well, still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. I'm really "pumped" about this story!

Disclaimer: I totally own Kakashi and Itachi. Looks around nervously Okay, okay. I don't really.

Rock it and shock it, baby!

* * *

"Ayane," Kakashi whispered. His eyes were still wide and his mouth hung open. Ayane laughed at his shocked state and proceeded to stick her finger into his open mouth. He sputtered and removed her finger. Kakashi heard Team 7, as well as the Hokage, laughing in the background.

"Oh come on now, Kakashi. Is that all you can say?" Ayane joked, "It's been what…six years? My nineteenth birthday is approaching and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else. Don't tell me you forgot?"

Ayane stared at Kakashi's unchanged face. "Oh calm down, I was only kidding. It's been a long time, I wouldn't expect you to remember anything, you hopeless copy-nin."

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, whispering, "She sure doesn't waste any time getting reacquainted, doesn't she?" Sasuke answered with an indifferent "hmph" and continued to focus on the interaction between their sensei and the new kunoichi.

"Well since everyone is present; let's get down to it, shall we?" Tsunade interrupted. Kakashi managed to regain his composure and leaned up against the doorframe, while Ayane took a seat next to Sasuke. "Kakashi, I've already filled in your team on the situation. All that is left is you. Ayane has informed me that she had a run in with Uchiha Itachi a few months ago. She contacted me after she failed to bring him back, as what was detailed in the mission she left for when she was thirteen. We both agreed that a team should be put together to aid her. I am aware that Uchiha Itachi is labeled as an S-Class missing-nin and that it might not be wise to send three adolescents with you two. However, I know that nothing would stop Sasuke from going once he heard where his sensei went. I believe that these three could provide some kind of assistance and I know that they are in more than capable hands. But…if you decide the mission is getting too dangerous, they are to be sent back immediately. The mission starts tomorrow morning at 8:00am, sharp. Not a minute past, understand Kakashi? Uchiha Itachi can either be brought back dead or alive, although I would prefer him still breathing. I want to know what he has leaked to the Akatsuki. If you can find that information by any other means, than feel free to bring him back in a coffin. I'm looking out for Konoha's safety. Any questions?" Tsunade ended.

No one spoke up. They all understood the instructions. Some might not have agreed with some things, but Tsunade was serious about sending Team 7 home, if necessary.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura may leave. I would like to speak to Kakashi and Ayane in private," Tsunade added. The three students walked out of the room and headed home to pack for tomorrow morning. "Now, I'm pretty sure this is going to be unbelievably awkward, but Kakashi, I told Ayane that she could stay the night at your house before you leave in the morning. I think it's ridiculous to have her pay for one night at an inn. This will also give you chance to get a few things out of the way before you two leave for an undesignated amount of time. Ayane has already bought supplies for tomorrow's mission. Good luck," Tsunade finished.

Ayane and Kakashi stood in unison and bowed, "Thank you, Hokage."

Ayane grabbed her bag in the corner of the room and exited. She noticed Kakashi was still in the room, so she stood and waited.

"How could you do this to me?" Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"Don't tell me you're not overjoyed to see her. I know all about your previous ties with Itachi and Ayane. I am also not blind. You are quite the womanizer, so I'm sure you'll be able to get her back in no time," Tsunade comforted.

"Back? I never had her to begin with, Tsunade. Besides, things have changed," Kakashi declared.

"Suit yourself, but I hope this attitude doesn't prevent you from succeeding in your mission. Good luck to you," Tsunade countered. Kakashi left the room and walked up to the waiting Ayane.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," Ayane reassured, "Lead the way, I suppose."

They walked in silence for most of the way, sometimes commenting on the weather or the scenery. Describing their situation as awkward would have been the understatement of the year. They reached a small apartment complex and climbed a flight of stairs before stopping before what Ayane guessed to be Kakashi's door.

"Kakashi wait," She stopped his hand as he was putting his key into the lock, "If this is too much, I can go stay somewhere else. It's no trouble. I know this is all very sudden, especially me showing up after so long. I need you, Kakashi. You're the only one who can help me right now. If you absolutely refuse to do this, I'll go tell the Hokage to call this off right now."

"No," Kakashi said firmly. He could still feel her hand on his. He had a sudden urge to shake her, to tell her everything and then some. He wasn't prepared for her return, but he refused to run away from his problem. He turned the handle and pushed the door open,

stepping aside to let Ayane inside first.

"Well that settles it," Ayane said as she walked across the threshold. She looked around the apartment. One could tell that this was obviously a "bachelor pad." Clothes were strewn about the living room and Ayane smelled a strong odor coming from an empty food carton placed on the coffee table. "My word, Kakashi! It seems as though you haven't cleaned the place since I've left. Your apartment smells like a foot." Ayane was scared to set her stuff down for fear of it being carried out by some creature lurking in the dust-laden corners of Kakashi's home.

"I'm a busy man. I don't have time to strip down my apartment between missions. I'm hardly ever here anyway," Kakashi defended.

Ayane picked up the moldy carton, holding it in front of her as though it was a radioactive specimen, "Where's your garbage bag?"

Kakashi laughed at how she looked. _Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll clean up the apartment._

"Where is it? Now! Time is of the essence. Who knows what might come crawling out of this thing," Ayane shouted.

"It's under the sink in the kitchen. The bag is empty so you won't have to worry about being bombarded by any foreign smells," Kakashi directed.

Ayane disposed of the trash quickly and washed her hands. "Kakashi, that was probably the most disgusting thing I've had to deal with in a long time. Now, may I have a tour?"

"Sure, I guess," Kakashi replied, apprehensively. She had already seen the living room and kitchen, all that was really left was his bedroom and bathroom. He opened the door to his room, stepping inside before Ayane to make sure he didn't leave anything out to be notice that he didn't want her to see. _Nope, all clear. _

Ayane looked around the room. His bed was too spacious for just one person and no self-respecting man would buy satin sheets if it was just him. She scrutinized the room as inconspicuously as possible. She found the evidence she was looking for, but Kakashi noticed it, too. They both lunged for Kakashi's dresser, grabbing for the item they had both spotted.

"Aha!" Ayane shouted, feeling the lacy material clenched in her fist, "I knew it! So who's the lady friend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now give them back," Kakashi demanded.

"Oh…you want to play that game, huh? Well, Kakashi, I don't believe that you have developed a fetish for wearing ladies underwear," Ayane chided as she dangled the red lace panties in front of his face, "Besides, I would have pegged you for black boy shorts."

Kakashi snatched the underwear out of Ayane's hands, "They're Mitsu's. She's my 'lady friend' as you put it. She's supposed to be coming over tonight and she doesn't know about our sudden arrangement."

Ayane laughed, falling onto the bed. "How the hell are you going to explain this to her?" She laughed harder, clenching at her side. "I can only imagine what you'll come up with 'Hello, my darling Mitsu. This is my best friend, Ayane, from my childhood, who is totally hot, I might add. She left to go find the boy who murdered his family. Now she's back and I have to leave tomorrow on a mission that could last for years. Oh don't worry, I still love you and I would never think about taking advantage of a situation like that. Never!' Yeah, Kakashi…that should go over _real _well."

Ayane was in tears by now and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at her horrible impression of him. _She's still the same Ayane, crude yet irresistible. _

"I don't love her," Kakashi clarified.

"Huh?" Ayane stopped laughing and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I said that I don't love her," he repeated as he sat down next to her, lying back on the bed.

"Oh…" Ayane didn't know what else to say.

They sat together in silence, just Ayane and Kakashi. It was a comfortable silence, until it was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. A soft voice called out, "Kakashi, you here?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Kakashi called back. He walked out of the room, followed by Ayane.

Ayane's presence did not go unnoticed by the other woman. "Who is she?" the woman asked. Ayane noticed her striking blue eyes and long black hair. Her nose was slightly hooked and she reminded Ayane of a raven.

"I'm Ayane. I'm an old friend of your Kakashi-kun," Ayane said sweetly, holding out her hand.

"I guess you already know about _me. _I'm Mitsu," she hesitantly shook Ayane's hand. "Would you mind excusing us for a moment?" Mitsu smiled.

"Uh…sure. I'll just go for walk," Ayane suggested.

"You do that," Mitsu ushered her towards the door.

Ayane looked back at Kakashi and smiled sadly. "Be careful. I'll be down to get you, so don't wander too far. It's been awhile since you've been in Konoha. Don't want you getting lost before the mission," Kakashi comforted.

Ayane just nodded in response, feeling sorry for the wrath that was about to be released upon him. Ayane didn't have a chance to finish closing the door before she heard the fight begin. She had to go against her better judgment to not eavesdrop on what was being said. She quickly went down the flight of stairs. She wasn't able to stop her momentum in time and wound up bumping into the back a gentleman. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the bottom step. "Ouch, dammit," Ayane cursed.

The man turned around and looked at Ayane. A senbon was placed carefully in his mouth and his lips were upturned in a sly smirk. His brown hair hung down, wet and disheveled.

"Well look who it is?" the man smiled.

"Genma? Genma!" Ayane shouted, jumping up.

"If it isn't Kakashi's Ayane," Genma greeted.

"I do not belong to anyone, least of all, Kakashi," she embraced him. "Can I ask you something, Genma?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?" he responded.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Ayane asked a little sadly.

"I don't think I understand the question," Genma said, obviously confused.

Ayane sighed, "When I came back to Konoha, Kakashi didn't seem very pleased. You think that after such a long time, he'd be glad to know that I'm okay. We didn't leave on the best of terms and he didn't exactly agree with my decision, but I thought he would get past it. Did something happen while I was gone?"

Genma looked into Ayane's eyes, "Yes, but it is not my place to tell you. I think you should be asking Kakashi."

"Well, he's 'indisposed' at the moment," she said dejectedly, "He's with what's-her-face."

"Mitsu," Genma clarified.

"That's the one. I'm not sure how long they'll be in there. She wasn't too happy to see another woman in his apartment," she giggled at remember the look on Mitsu's face.

"Might as well go for a walk or something. I know so pretty romantic spots for this time of night," Genma suggested, grinning.

"I bet you do," Ayane added and took Genma's arm. They both left the apartment complex and headed towards the park.

* * *

"So _that's _Ayane?" Mitsu asked rather snidely.

"Yes, it is. I would have told you she was here and explained, but there wasn't any time," Kakashi told her.

"It seems as though you two had plenty of time. I don't want her staying here and I'm certainly not comfortable with you leaving on a mission with her," she confessed.

"I'm going to take the mission. It's very crucial that I go. It will help me put some things to rest," Kakashi told her.

Mitsu sighed, "Fine, Kakashi, fine. Just tell me one thing, do you still have feelings for her?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long time," he said.

"I need to know because I don't want to save myself for when you come back only to find out that you've professed your love for Ayane," Mitsu reasoned.

"Don't wait for me. Does that help with your question?" Kakashi told her.

Mitsu hung her head, tears forming around her eyes. She wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. She remembered the day Kakashi had told her about Ayane and what had transpired between them. Even though she had been absent from his life, she still had an affect on him. She would have never thought that she'd come back, not after what he had told her. Not after what _they_ had told him.

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, trying to console her.

"It's all right. Just be careful on your mission," Mitsu advised as she headed for the door.

"Good luck to you, Mitsu," Kakashi said as she departed. He heard the door shut softly as Mitsu left. _This conversation didn't go as planned. _He hoped that he would have been able to sincerely tell her that he would be with her when he came back, but he didn't think he could tell her that in good conscience.

* * *

Genma and Ayane were walking back to the apartment when they spotted Mitsu walking towards them. The moonlight hit her face, revealing to them that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Ayane asked, stepping towards the upset woman.

"Everything's just perfectly _**fine**_," she said with finality.

Ayane should have known that she was the last one Mitsu wanted to talk to right now, but she couldn't help the female instinct to comfort the woman.

Genma put a hand on Ayane's shoulder, "It's all right. I'll walk her home." Genma led Mitsu away, turning his head around to Ayane, "Talk to him."

Ayane nodded and turned towards the apartment complex. She ran up the steps quickly, making sure not to bump into anyone this time. She opened the door and stopped, looking at the man before her. He was sitting on the couch, his elbows were on his knees and his head was held in his hands.

"Why did you have to come back?" he mumbled, "Why?"

"I want you to tell me what happened while I was gone. Everything," Ayane demanded. She stepped forward, letting the door close behind her.

He lifted his head up and stared at her, void of emotion, "After you had left, I went to talk to the Fourth. He told me that it was a mission and that I blew the chance to go with you. I wanted to find you, to join you, but I knew that if I left that I would most likely be declared a missing-nin. A few months later, I was summoned to speak with the Hokage. The Fourth handed me a torn and bloodied ANBU uniform. He assumed it was yours and told me that he was sorry. Naturally, I blamed myself for your 'death', thinking that if I had agreed to have gone with you, then you would have been safe. I also blamed Itachi. They hadn't told me who or what had killed you, but if Itachi would have stayed in Konoha and had not killed his family, than this would have never happened. Years passed by and I mourned you less and less, but it never ceased. I was then called on to become a sensei and I was lucky enough to be the mentor to Itachi's surviving younger brother. I hoped that Sasuke would lead me to him one day, to let him know that he had killed you. Whether it was indirectly or not, it was his fault and I believed he should pay the price. Only then could I rest peacefully, knowing that Uchiha Itachi was alive no longer. That's all that I'm willing to say at the moment. I'm sorry that you were expecting a warmer welcome and did not receive it."

"One more thing," Ayane pushed, "Itachi found out that you didn't want me to go look for him. He said that you wouldn't want him to 'corrupt his little kunoichi.' What did he mean by that?"

"I'll let you know when it is necessary," Kakashi stood up. _How could she possibly understand how this feels? I know I should be overjoyed that she's alive, but my actions have all been for nothing. She's just causing more trouble for me._

Ayane walked over to him, indulging his reluctance to keep quiet. She stopped in front of him and took a deep breath. She relished in his masculine scent. Kakashi had always been the older one of the group, but he was never the mature one. She could tell that this ordeal had aged him mentally and she wanted to fix that, to wash it all away so he could be the same lackadaisical Kakashi that she remembered. She picked up one of his hands and gently rubbed his calloused palm. Ayane rested his hand on her hip and did the same with the other. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hoping he would do the same. She felt him tighten his grip and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ayane whispered, "I'm sorry."

He sighed into her hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Voila. I really like this story, perhaps better than my other one. I guess I feel more in control over the storyline and I'm not rushing through the chapters. Anyway, please let me know whether you like it or not. I'm open to criticism. I tried to show another side of Kakashi in this one. I hope it's well received and that at least one person likes it. : )

-TinyMinx


	3. And So It Begins

A/N: Sorry for my absence. Senior year was mighty busy, but hopefully I'll be updating more on both of my stories and possibly add another one. Only time will tell. Enough of the author's note, time for the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its licensed characters…blah, blah, blah.

Here ya go…

* * *

Kakashi sat there with his arms wrapped around Ayane's waist. Her body was bent over to rest her head on his shoulder. The oddly comforting position was too much for him to take after a few minutes. This was too close for comfort. A myriad of things had transpired since she left and you just can't expect for things to return to normal. It just doesn't happen like that.

He pushed Ayane's hips away and stood up, "It's time for bed. I'm sure it's been awhile since you've slept comfortably so I'll take the couch." Ayane nodded softly, grabbed her bag, and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Kakashi standing alone in his living room. She emerged within minutes, dressed in black cotton shorts and an old shirt. She stood in the doorway as she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

Kakashi looked her over. This Ayane was different, but yet she still displayed the qualities of that girl he know six years ago. He looked her over once more and his eyes rested on Ayane's right thigh. A scar ran from the top of her thigh to the inside of her leg, marring the attractive skin. "Was that his doing?" Kakashi asked.

Ayane knew what and who he was referring to without having to trace Kakashi's gaze, "A run in with some Akatsuki, but not him. This is the most recent one."

"There's more?" he questioned.

"A young woman traveling alone is a tempting prize, Kakashi. Goodnight," Ayane headed towards the bedroom and closed the door. Satin sheets were quite the luxury to her and she couldn't wait to sink into the comforts of a warm bed. She was asleep within minutes. Sadly, the same thing couldn't be said for Kakashi.

* * *

Ayane tiptoed out of the room toward the couch in Kakashi's living room. She couldn't help but release a chuckle as she looked at his sprawled sleeping form. His mouth hung open and one leg dangled of the side of the furniture. His other leg peeked out from the sheets that were obviously not long enough for his tall, lean form. She sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed his hair away from his normally shielded eye. She lightly traced the line of his brow using her thumb. She slowly bent down to his ear, "Rise and shine, Kakashi-kun." She shuffled towards his kitchen and began rummaging around his cupboards, looking for anything that resembled a cup or some coffee. She glanced over at the couch, not recognizing any movement from the legendary copy-nin. Studying the layout of the living room, Ayane smiled wickedly. Seeing as how the couch rested in the middle, it gave her just enough room to achieve the perfect running start. She took a deep breath as she stood in the kitchen and then took off at a sprint. She reached the high back of the couch, vaulting over it, and landing directly on the sleeping ninja's stomach. She heard a loud 'oof' from the man beneath her as he sat up suddenly. "I believe I said rise and shine," Ayane reminded him, "Now get up, so you can help me navigate your kitchen."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why on earth would you do something like that? And to a sleeping ninja no less," he half asked, half yelled.

"We have an important mission and I'm not going to let it start off on the wrong foot just because you can't get your lazy ass out of bed," Ayane scolded.

Kakashi sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the couch. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his headband on the nearby coffee table. "You don't have to cover that around me, you know?" Ayane told him.

"I've been doing it for years, Ayane, and to be honest, I'd rather keep it that way…especially around you," he replied somewhat coldly.

She sighed, still looking around the kitchen, "What am I doing? We don't have time for coffee. Get packed up, Kakashi. I'll meet you outside." Ayane walked back into the bedroom and changed out of her pajamas. She quickly changed into a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt and matching capri leggings to allow for easy movement. She slipped on her standard sandals, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room. She walked past Kakashi and left the apartment, hoping to meet up with the rest of the team before the mission started.

As she descended the stairs, she ran into a familiar face, "Morning Genma, odd seeing you up so early."

"Better not tell anyone, Ayane," he joked.

"Not a soul, promise. I'm off for another long mission. It was very good to see you after such a long time, but hopefully we'll be able to actually catch up a bit more when I come back," Ayane put her arms around Genma in a tight hug. Their farewell embrace was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Ayane.

"Morning, Kakashi," Genma greeted as he quickly parted from Ayane.

"Let's go," Kakashi grumbled as he walked out of the complex. Ayane gave Genma one last brief hug and jogged to catch up with Kakashi, who was obviously in a foul mood for some reason or another. The two met up with the remaining three team members in Konoha park for a quick briefing before they left the village; Sasuke was brooding as usual, Sakura was trying hard not to stare at Sasuke, and Naruto was holding his stomach while it growled loudly. Ayane greeted them cheerfully and immediately began going over a checklist for the mission. "The Hokage said that we have the authority to send you home. I know this mission is going to become extremely dangerous and there's no doubt that I will have to eventually send all of you back, understand?" Kakashi added.

The three adolescents displayed their share of mixed emotions, but Kakashi was in no mood to deal with any protesting. He quickly turned around and led the way out of the village with the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

Itachi walked the grounds of the Akatsuki base alone, mulling over the recent events in his mind. The brief appearance of Ayane was definitely pleasant, but a repeat of those events would not be welcome. _'If she's a smart woman, she'd listen. Hmm…woman.' _Itachi had to admit it felt a little strange thinking of Ayane as a woman, but that's what she had become. She definitely was no longer a little girl anymore. Things were no longer simple.

"Itachi," Pein called out as he approached the stoic member of the Uchiha clan, "It seems we have a problem. I have received word that your little kunoichi is on the move. I thought you had taken care of this dilemma?"

"Apparently not," Itachi responded, unmoved by Pein's news.

"Yes, apparently. She is now accompanied by three adolescents, one of which appears to be your brother, and Hatake Kakashi. I would like for this to be dealt with immediately," Pein added.

"How do you know about this?" Itachi questioned.

"Do not question my methods and I won't question yours," Pein said with finality as he left Itachi.

Itachi entered the Akatsuki building, opening door after door after door. "Kisame!" Itachi yelled. Within seconds, his partner emerged from an adjacent room.

"Pack a bag, we're leaving."

* * *

It's a bit shorter than what I usually write, but it's better than nothing at all. Please read and review. Let me know on how I'm doing with capturing personalities and what not. Looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. Until next time…

-Tinyminx

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
